A MacNeille polarizer comprises alternating repeating layers of a pair of thin film materials deposited on a bulk substrate material. The pair of thin film materials comprises one low refractive index material and one high refractive index material. The indices, called a MacNeille pair, are chosen such that, for a given angle of incidence of a light beam, the reflection coefficient for p-polarized light (r.sub.p) is essentially zero at each thin film interface. The angle at which r.sub.p is zero is called the Brewster angle, and the formula relating the Brewster angle to the numerical values of the indices is called the MacNeille condition. The reflection coefficient for s-polarized light (r.sub.s) is non-zero at each thin film interface. Therefore, as more thin film layers are added, the total reflectivity for s-polarized light increases while the reflectivity for p-polarized light remains essentially zero. Thus, an unpolarized beam of light, incident upon the thin film stack, has some or all of the s-polarized components reflected while essentially all of the p-polarized component is transmitted.
Such a thin film stack is deposited on two general types of substrates, which then classifies the type of polarizer produced as either immersed or non-immersed. For example, if the thin films are deposited on a flat face which forms the hypotenuse side of a right angle (Porro) prism, and bonded to the similar side of an identical prism, the polarizer is an immersed polarizer. If the thin films are bonded between two planar slabs of transparent media, the polarizer is a non-immersed polarizer. In general, a polarizer is non-immersed if the geometry of the bulk encapsulant does not affect the immersion constant n.sub.i *sin(V.sup..theta..sbsp.i of the light beam in a thin film material m.sub.i.
For either immersed or non-immersed polarizers, the p-polarization component of an incident light beam is transmitted, while the s-polarization component is reflected from the thin film stack at an angle equal to the angle of incidence. The total change in direction of the s-polarization component from the incident direction is 90.degree. for cube polarizers and usually about 120.degree. for slab polarizers. Thus, the s-polarization component is typically unavailable for further use, leading to a decrease in overall intensity of light available, unless additional optics are employed to redirect the s-polarization component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,529 (Goldenberg et al.) discloses a liquid crystal display (LCD) television projection system using two reflectors, a polarization rotator and a prism to recombine both components.
Such systems are undesirably large for use in many common visual display systems, such as overhead projectors, and especially in portable or laptop computer displays where a thin profile is desired.